Moments in Time
by Galxychld
Summary: Roxton's reflections after getting out of the cave in


****

Moments in Time

Author's note and disclaimer: Apparently, I sometimes get my inspiration from some of the great music videos that are made. This fic was inspired by LJR02's wonderful video "Moments-A Tribute to 'Trapped'," and I hope this does it justice. This is set just after the fade-out at the end of "Trapped." That being said, I don't own anything of The Lost World (darn it!), they belong to Coote/Hayes and Newline, and I will put Roxton and Marguerite back safe and sound as soon as I'm done. Also, the lyrics belong to Westlife, I'm just borrowing them too. Please enjoy! 

Roxton walked next to Marguerite, steadying her as she stumbled over some plants in the path. He was none too steady himself, but his first concern was for her. He put his head close to hers.

"Are you alright, love?" he whispered. She shook her head slightly, the exertion of walking making her breathe harder than normal. However, she didn't want her companions to see her in this state of weakness. Roxton made a decision.

"Veronica," he called, "I think we could all use a little break. I don't know about Challenger or Marguerite, but I could use a rest. Getting out of that cave was very hard work."

"I think Roxton's right, Veronica," Challenger said. "My head is killing me, and I would dearly love to sit for a minute. Do you mind?"

Veronica shook her head, smiling at her companions. The missing Roxton and Marguerite, and an amnesiac Challenger, had worried her more than she let on. She was just grateful that they were all together again, and seemingly in good order. Finn, who had been darting back and forth among the group, volunteered to get some water to refresh them.

Roxton sat down on a log, and Marguerite sat down next to him, resting her head against his shoulder. Within a few minutes she was asleep. Roxton waved off Veronica and Finn, so they went over to tend to Challenger. Roxton looked down at the woman sleeping against him. The gas in the cave had affected her far more than him, and she needed the rest. At least this time she was asleep, and not passed out. His heart gave a sudden painful thump at the remembrance of her body sprawled out on the rock. He had died inside a hundred times as he had made his way down to her, until she had opened those beautiful eyes. 

He moved his arm around her, so that she was resting more comfortably against his chest. She gave a small sigh and snuggled into him. He rested his chin on her still-damp hair, and now his heart gave a different kind of leap. What they had shared together in the cave was now the most precious memory he had. He listened briefly to Veronica and Finn gently teasing Challenger, something about fishing lines and daughters. He glanced over briefly to see Challenger sputtering and turning a faint shade of red, gave a little smile, then returned his attention to Marguerite. His thoughts turned back to the cave they had just escaped from. He had thought they really might die down there.

__

If I die tonight, I go with no regrets

If it's in your arms, I know that I was blessed

When he had finally reached Marguerite after she had passed out, he felt as though he was screaming inside. She had been so still, so very boneless when he had pulled her to him. He could hear the panic in his own voice as he had called her name, had begged her to wake up. He had never felt such a flood of relief as when she had woken up. He had promised her they would get out, frantic words to cover his fear. He knew, at that moment, that if they were to die there, then he did not want to go before her. She was the most amazing blessing that had ever come into his life, and if he was to die, he wanted it to be in her arms. Meeting Marguerite, getting to know her, falling in love with her; it made his life complete. 

__

And if your eyes are last thing that I see

Then I know the beauty heaven holds for me

She had come over to him while he was working on the wall, and he had asked her if he'd ever told her how beautiful she was. She had smiled, that amazing smile that captured his heart every time, and told him he had, many times. He had looked into her eyes, seen the way the reflections off of the pool had danced in those long-lashed, silvery green depths. For him, there would be nothing on earth or in heaven more beautiful than Marguerite's eyes. He would gladly lose himself in them forever, and he wanted nothing more than to be able to look into her eyes for the rest of his life, no matter how long or short that might be.

__

But if I make it through, if I live to see the day/If I'm with you, I know just what to say

The truth be told, girl, you take my breath away/Every minute, every hour, every day

After they had pulled themselves out of that hole, Roxton felt an overwhelming relief, but mixed in with that was a warmth. He and Marguerite had finally expressed their love to each other. Beside that, everything else paled. His emotions had run rampant through his mind, but he also knew that Marguerite was still afraid of what she had revealed. She wasn't used to loving someone without them wanting only her love in return. Roxton had reassured her that this latest secret would remain safe with all of her others, not just her remembering the Druids, as her _words_ had implied, but what they had shared with each other, which was what _he_ meant. She had kissed his cheek then, and he had felt his breath catch. He had never known that someone could actually take his breath away, but Marguerite did that regularly. He had hugged her close then, rejoicing in the fact that they had been given another chance. He thought about the development of their relationship.

__

'Cause every moment we share together is even better than the moment before

Marguerite had him hooked from the moment he met her. As he had told her, a woman made of fire and steel only came along once in a blue moon. She had impressed him with her incredible beauty, then with the quickness of her mind and the many talents she had at her disposal. He often dreamed of her standing in a moonlit field, her curves hugged by a red dress and her expression doing sinful things to his peace of mind. He now wondered if that wasn't a real memory, now that they had remembered the Druids. The kiss they had shared in the paradise-like village often haunted his dreams as well. She had felt so soft, her hair and skin glowing in the candlelight, her eyes shining. He had tasted the sweetness of her mouth, had felt her body pressing against his, and it had taken all of his formidable strength of will not to stay there with her. That she had been under the influence of the fruit made no difference to his body.

__

If every day was as good as today was, then I can't wait 'til tomorrow comes

Their confrontation with that accursed god Osric had been the first time Roxton realized that she was beginning to mean more to him than just an object of lust. Fear for her life had driven him then, and fear that what they were beginning to create between them would never have a chance to blossom. That night he had promised her that he would always be there for her. He remembered how astonished she had been, how her eyes had widened when he had cupped her cheek and said always. He had felt some sadness then, as the implications of her words became clear. It was as if her entire life, no one had promised her anything relating to love and care, much less that they would be there for her. He had vowed silently, then, that she would find out that there were people that she could depend on, who would not let her down. He knew that since that time, he had given her reason to doubt his word. He winced, remembering the hurtful words he had shouted at her in the cave just a few short hours ago. He was only grateful that she seemed to have forgiven him his careless tongue.

__

A moment in time is all that's given you and me

A moment in time, yet it's something you should seize

So I won't make the mistake of letting go/Every day you're here I'm gonna let you know

At the altar in the cave, he had taken her hand after she told him he deserved much more than her. He couldn't believe his ears. This beautiful, intelligent, caring, amazing person thought he deserved more than _her_? He knew that it was actually _she_ who deserved more than _him_! So he had told her, told her that she deserved much more than she allowed herself to have. He had been trying to get her to understand that he didn't want any more than just her, that she, Marguerite, was all he ever wanted or needed. He told her he loved her again, willing her to believe him, not to dismiss him as she had before. In that moment, he knew that he had to lay his heart on the line. He was no longer willing to ignore what he felt. He told her that the time for hiding was past, and that right there and then was the beginning of their future. 

He had leaned in to kiss her, and the words burst out of her, as though she was no longer able to contain them. "I love you," she had said, and Roxton had felt as though his own heart would burst from sheer happiness. She loved him, and she had told him! Then she had started to make an excuse, and he had nipped that idea in the bud. "No more excuses," he had told her, then had claimed her lips with his. He had drawn back to search her eyes, and in spite of the fear he saw, he could also see the same hunger for him that he had for her, and the love. Oh, he could see the love, and it humbled him. He knew what it took for Marguerite to let her guard down enough to love like that, and he would do everything in his power to never to make her regret it.

__

That every moment we share together is even better than the moment before

If every day was as good as today was then I can't wait 'til tomorrow comes

After losing Summerlee, Roxton had sensed a withdrawing in his lady, a distancing from the pain he had seen when they realized that they had not found Summerlee, and it was even more likely that they never would. He knew that Summerlee's gentleness towards the fiery brunette had made her care for him, and his loss was a shock to her. It wasn't until the day Marguerite was mistaken for an outlaw that they started to find their way back to each other. He had seen her suffering for _him_ as she had cauterized his wound. He had woken to find her at his side, and it was the most beautiful sight he could imagine. He had seen the truth in her eyes then, the truth of what he was starting to mean to her. The moment he kissed her, he knew. He was in love. He was in love with her, and he never wanted to let her go.

The injuries she had sustained when the Adrienne double was created had scared him. He told her as she was sleeping that he could never leave the Plateau without her. Her stillness and the fever heat of her skin as he had pressed a kiss to her forehead had worried him to no end. It had also probably scared him into keeping silent about what he felt a little longer. He had understood that he really could lose her. Yet, every moment they shared, whether a look, a touch, or even gentle teasing, made each day a little brighter for him.

__

Every morning that I get up/I love you more than ever/So girl I'm never going away, never stray

That morning, standing on top of the burial hill, he had taken time simply to enjoy looking at her in the morning light. She had looked so beautiful touched by the sun, the wind playing with the ends of her long soft curls. He had told her not to worry, that nothing was wrong. He could tell that she was still a bit skittish about his admission of love, finding any excuse not to linger too long alone with him. Roxton, for his part, simply bore it. Every day since he had told her he loved her, he had found more and more reasons why. Her beauty was only a small part. Her bravery, her unexpected selflessness, her care and concern for her makeshift "family," her fire and temper and the passion they revealed; all these and a million other things only added to make up the person he loved. He had desperately hoped that she believed his words, that she could believe that he loved her and would never leave her for anything. He would never betray her, never try to hurt her if he could help it.

__

So every moment we share together is even better than the moment before

If every day was as good as today was then I can't wait 'til tomorrow comes

He remembered how relaxed they had been that day on the beach after Ned returned, when they had playfully teased each other and she had dropped a tantalizing kiss on his mouth. They'd had such few opportunities to be alone together, to simply enjoy each other's company. He had adored seeing her lightly tease him without the least hint of anger or malice. They had simply been a couple having fun. Then, a few months later, when they'd had to take a mud bath to ease their itching skin, another chance to be playful arose. Even though the thought of her covered only with mud had been arousing, he had instead chosen to splash mud at her, and been the recipient of her rare, happy laughter. They'd looked quite a mess, but it brought joy to his heart to make her smile. He was looking forward to making her smile again, to be alone with her and laugh with her and kiss her and let her tease him if he wished. All of those things made his days better.

__

Every moment we share together is even better than the moments before

If every day was as good as today was I can't wait 'til tomorrow comes

The cave, while it had threatened their lives, certainly had its moments. He remembered how she had praised his idea to use mud to seal the cracks in the stone and stop the encroaching coal gas. They had argued over who was to blame for the predicament, and Roxton had stubbornly insisted it was his fault. Finally, laughingly, Marguerite had conceded his point. He had been serious, though. It had not been her idea to keep exploring, for once. His interest in the rune-covered door and the cave had certainly led to their being trapped there. 

He had also confided to her what he had thought she might turn out to be an old widow with a pile of money. He had been amused as well to find out that she had thought he would be quite older and quite insufferable. He was very glad to have had a chance to correct those misinterpretations. And that talk had led to talking about her emotions, and _that_ had led to her telling him she loved him. In spite of how it might sound, and he had to make sure she never knew he thought this, he was grateful that they had been trapped together long enough to finally face their emotions.

__

I love love love the moments, moments we share together

He had felt so drained when he had been sitting next to her by the altar, shortly after he had hurled his angry words at her. He had known the minute they left his mouth that they were wrong, but he couldn't take them back. He had tried to let her know that by telling her that he would give his last breath for her. It was only the unvarnished truth. He would gladly give his life if it meant that hers would be spared a little longer. It was selfish, he knew, but he didn't think he could face anything anymore without her. Then, miracle of miracles, she had forgiven him without words. She had laid her head on his shoulder, and her hand had slowly, hesitantly, worked its way down his arm to grasp his hand. He had responded by holding her hand firmly in his own, craving her touch, letting her know that he was sorry he had hurt her, and very glad to have her with him.

__

I love love love the moments, I pray they last forever

His idea to get out of the cave by blasting a way out had been born out of sheer desperation. He had known that the spark from the bullet could ignite the collected gas, but he had also known that he might have blown them both to kingdom come.

Marguerite had pointed out that lighting a match would set everything on fire, and he had countered confidently that water would save them. He had been lying through his teeth. He only hoped that being in the water would save them, but he would not let her think they had no chance. She had trusted him enough to get in the water with him. His heart had ached as he had seen how hard she was struggling to get enough breath, but she was putting her life in his hands willingly. He held her hand in the cool water as they prepared to try and get out, determined that if this did backfire, she would know that she had not gone alone. With that, he had thrown his faith up to heaven and fired the gun. 

He had pulled her down in the water with him, feeling the heat wash through the cave even through the cool liquid. He covered her body with his own, as he felt the impact of several small rocks against his broad back. His lungs were burning, but he waited until he felt nothing more splash, then he had pulled them up. Marguerite gasped for breath, finally able to fill her lungs with fresh air. She hung weakly on Roxton, and as he held her and looked up, he could see daylight. He had urged her out of the pool, pulling her along behind him up to the new tunnel. They had climbed the steep rocks, ignoring their sharp edges and the heat from the recent explosion, until Roxton had finally cleared the top. Without a moment's pause, he reached in to pull Marguerite out. She was all-important, and he would not stop until she was safe. Finally, she was resting against the rock beside him, and he could take some much-needed rest. He closed his eyes briefly, sending heartfelt thanks skyward that they had made it out, and that his Marguerite was safe once more.

__

I love love love the moments, moments we share together

As he had held her after she had kissed his cheek, he thought about that kiss in front of the altar again. His Marguerite had been trembling as he kissed her, still so afraid of what she had said to him. He wanted to reassure her that it was all right. He had drawn back, looked into her eyes, and silently asked for permission. Her eyes locked onto his, and he saw the answer staring back at him. So he had leaned forward to kiss her cheek and nuzzle into the sensitive skin of her throat, pulling her tightly against him. She had sighed softly, her own hands coming up to wrap around his neck and hold him to her. His heart had been pounding madly, and not for the low oxygen. Finally, finally, she trusted him enough. They loved each other then, glorying in each other's touch, in the beauty of each other's form and trusting in the connection between them. Roxton had never known such ecstasy as with her. Holding her in his arms afterwards, he had thanked God for the precious gift of Marguerite.

Movement in front of him shook him out of his reverie. He suddenly realized that Veronica was crouched in front of them, silently offering him a drink of water. She had been careful not to wake the exhausted Marguerite. He smiled and took a long pull of fresh water, thanking Veronica quietly as he handed her back the canteen.

"Roxton," she said softly, "we should start back soon. It's going to get dark in a little while, and we don't want to be stuck outside of the treehouse with as little supplies as we have."

"I know, Veronica," he replied. He looked at Marguerite. He was loath to wake her up and disturb her rest, and he came on a solution. Nodding at Veronica, Finn, and Challenger, who were standing by him, he carefully put one arm around Marguerite's shoulder and one below her knees, and gently lifted her in his arms. She stirred and groggily opened her eyes.

"John?" she mumbled, blinking sleepily. 

"Hush, Marguerite," he soothed. "We'll get back to the treehouse soon. You just rest now."

"I can walk," she protested weakly.

"I know, love, I know," Roxton said, "but this way we'll make faster time. And you do want to get back to your comfortable bed in the treehouse, don't you?" At her nod, he tightened his grip slightly. "Then you just put your arms around my neck and go back to sleep. I'm fine."

She smiled slightly. "I know," she whispered, and planted another tiny kiss on his jaw. She laid her arms around his neck, yawned, and closed her eyes to snuggle close to his chest. Roxton looked at their companions, and without a word, Veronica started to lead the way back to the treehouse. 

Roxton, following behind Challenger with Finn bringing up the rear, allowed himself to finally relax. Marguerite was in his arms, they were both safe, and now, they were admittedly in love. He smiled and let himself breathe in the scent of her hair. Oh, he had no doubt that she would still be full of temper and arguments, that she would exasperate him no end. However, he was also sure that she would also love and protect him, and would continue to make his heart and life whole. In spite of everything, today had been a good day. If he had her with him every day, then he couldn't wait for tomorrow, because it would also be full of moments he would cherish forever. He dropped a kiss on her head and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Marguerite, always and forever."

She said nothing, seemingly fast asleep, but a tiny, tender smile graced her lips. "I love you, too, Roxton, oh, I love you too," she thought, and settled to sleep against the man who loved her.

__

I love love love the moments, I pray they last forever now.

****

The End

So, what did you all think? Please hit that little button down there and review, thanks!


End file.
